Talk:Leon Dreadpratt's Guide to Looting
cannon defense help i need help getting th revenant cannon ram, ive gotten to wave 70 once but cant find any more good players all the others get us to 20-30 can you help me? if not give me some good sources. ThAnKs- Deathreaper Ok today me and a bunch of other guys from the wiki did a ton of cannon defense and got pretty far. If you want to join us we will probably do a lot more tomorrow. Hopefully we will be able to get even further! - Leon dreadpratt 02:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join... If it's ok. I've been looking for Revenant Ram all day long... and no luck. Can we meet right now in the Ratskellar on server Cortola? Look for Jeremiah Stormwash. Captain Crimson {C You can join for sure. Sorry I just got your message now and it is really late (past midnight!) If you can I would love to meet up tomorrow and you can join us. - Leon dreadpratt 04:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Delay i have been informed i will be on vacation for about a week i wont be able to play during then i will like to further discuss the cd meeting place and time, Thanks Death! No proplem. When you get back we can figure something out. Have a good vacation! - Leon dreadpratt 04:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Back and ready Hey its me death again im back from my vacation and i am ready for Cd i cant wait for the revenant cannon ram so when ever its perfwct im ready for cd!!!!! Wow i just got out of an insane cannon defense it logged me out........ our best olayer went off and we made it to round 38 with three ppl almost made it further till i got dc :( cant wait for an actual game!!! Great! We can meet up tomorrow and see how far we can get! Anyone else who wants to join tell me now. - Leon dreadpratt 02:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh an PS check out my guild to cannon defense for some tips ;) - Leon dreadpratt 02:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ik i save up until i buy keg rarely mines or cold shot and firestorm just to prove my skills this is when we got to 70-----------------------------------------------------------> Thats epic dude. I am playing right now. If we meet up hopefully we can get ever further!!! - Leon dreadpratt 13:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok all i need is teh aprox. time server and island Sorry man copletly forgot about this. Anyway I will probably play a lot tomorrow. How about 8:00 eastern time legassa padres tomorrow. We can become friends so we can do cannon defense sometime. - Leon dreadpratt 00:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like to meet you Leon You seem like you know ur stuff about this game, so I would love to meet u and go into further detail with all of your success as a looter! Thanks man! Wanna meet up same time and place as me and Deathreaper? 8:00 eastern time, legassa, padres. - Leon dreadpratt 00:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) where can i find this guy! Hey Leon, If u r going to be on tonight Friday - 22nd let me know immediately so we can meet up. 01:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC)John ironbreaker: Original writer on this chat Sure man we can meet up. I'll get on right now. I'll me at legassa padres again. See ya! - Leon dreadpratt 01:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man, sorry I got caught up leveling and forgot all about u, im on now. If u see this lemme know where u r and we can hook up. My bad Hey Leon, Its John again - Im friends with Jim Cannonshot hes going to let me know when u come on incase you dont see this chat. Cya soon man. We can meet up at the docks on Legassa Padres. And talk there. I will be checking this page every 5 minutes or so, cya soon Looting with Jim tonight Hey man, its john agian. Im with Jim tonight looting if you wanna come on we can friend and talk tomorrow if u like. Or if u like u can just come on tomorrow. Its up to u - Gorgie was going to bring me to u but i got dc, Sorry bout that. Seeya soon 02:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC)John Ironbreaker Sorry I didn't reply earlier. Anyway I can join you guys tonight. Where and what time? See ya. - Leon dreadpratt I will be on this morning looting, I friended a few of your guildmates last night so it should be easy for me to find u now. Cya soon! 14:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC)John Ironbreaker Where r u now? I am on Cortola Padres. 15:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC)John Ironbreaker If you are still there I am coming right now. - Leon dreadpratt 19:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me death ive been doing alot lately got side tracked with halo reach and monster hunter tri......... any ways i havent been on potco for a while and ill try to start agian!!! Deathreaper july 29, 2011 Sounds great. I am in New Yrok Cirty right now so I won't be able to play until Monday. Lets meet up then, lets say Monday, 10:00am eastern time, legassa, padres. We might be able to get a good game in then. - Leon dreadpratt 13:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok see ya then ok ill be waiting lets see im southern time so 10 will be late hmm ill calculate it. O_O WTH my pirate deathreapers name was changed back into pirate.............i swear if they dont give me deathreaper back GRR thats their second screw up on my file the other is me losing unlimited access for a day if i lose elpatron then............ any ways ill be resolving this GRR Sorry to hear that, hope it gets fixed. Anyway do yuo want to try and meet again tomorrow? What times work best for you. I can meet anytime from 7:00am to 11:00pm eastern time. - Leon dreadpratt 18:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ive been a little busy lately hot my eyes dialated today and my two other bros play often so I'll try to cover the early night shift I'm in south florid so it's apperintly eastern/central time so I'll be back on when my whole situation calms down cya when I can Deathreaper well my names not working but at least it's in red :) Ok like I said just tell me when and where you wan to meet when you are ready. - Leon dreadpratt 23:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) O_O Dude I just got some free time and I read ur whole guide omg this must have took you FOREVER. --Henry Hookcrash 19:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Henry Hookcrash--Henry Hookcrash 19:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I've been working on it a ton for a while now. I keep things as I learn more. But ya, it pretty much took me forever! XD - Leon dreadpratt 23:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey its death im on right now still my name is pirate tho -_-. I'm on too, where do you want to meet. How about padres docks, legassa at 10:30? - Leon dreadpratt 14:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sry dude had to go off im on now looting at bequermo gold room If you are still there I am coming - Leon dreadpratt 00:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) right now im at legassa south totem ill head to tormenta if u still there Great i ust got logged off just got to tormenta -_- well i gtg hopefully we can work this out........ eStaying in won place Ive found that sometimes if u just stay in won place for a while that after a few wmin take it to a day u start getting really good loot Hmm care to elaborate. By "one place" do you mean one server, one island, area (gold room etc) or one enemy? - Leon dreadpratt 23:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well my new name was accepted and my bro got behemoth blade -_- Lol thats is why I am glad me and my brother share a guy! Anyway want to meet up say tomorrow 11:00am, legassa, padres, docks? - Leon dreadpratt 23:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok ill cya then :D my name got changed to abyssal warrior and storm shot(he has the behemoth) Deathreaper well im making a new character for my bro so i can have storm shot so far so good i need to get to 30 and get him natallus or whaterve to seal the deal :D also might rename stormshot im on now at foul getting silver freeze no luck so far -_- ill try to see u at 11 wow being lvl 42 isnt working out for behemoth its weaker than my lvl 50 el patron this is not a good sign <.< Ok if you are still at foul I am coming. - Leon dreadpratt 02:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY ALMOST LABOR DAY :D :D :D Deathreaper Lol but that means school :( - Leon dreadpratt 12:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) There was no school on labor day :D :D :D its 9/9/11 Deathreaper Davy Darkwash1667 14:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC)This is best guide ever in looting Leon! Thanks Davy! - Leon dreadpratt 23:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cannon defense I am wanting a revanent cannon ram I am john whalegrin do you think we could meat up somewere just name the time, Date, And place i might be able to make, I have to do schoolwork before I can play so that might efect the time i'll let you know if the time wont work or something came up.Bats6789 16:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC)